Certain organizations dispatch large amounts of mail, usually on a periodic schedule. Examples of such organizations are: banks, utility companies, insurance companies, credit companies and the like. With such large quantities, these mailers normally prepackage and pre-sort their mail and as a result are given discounted postage rates by the Postal Service because of the time saved at the Post Office. There are generally two ways in which such mail senders apply postage to their mail. The more common way is by use of a postage meter which is leased by the mail sender from a postage meter manufacturer with which the amount of postage required is applied to each mail piece. Inserter systems have been developed whereby inserts can be placed into an envelope, the envelope sealed, and a postage indicia applied thereto. The mail pieces may be weighed during processing or individual weighing may not be required if all the mail pieces are of like kind, i.e., only a sample mail piece need be weighed, to establish the cost for mailing the mail pieces. These acts of processing mail may be performed at a relatively high rate of speed.
The second method of payment for mailing large quantities of mail pieces is the permit mail system. In such a system, the mail sender places a permit indicia on the mail pieces and prepares a manifest listing that itemizes the type and number of mail pieces being mailed on each occasion and the postage required to mail such mail pieces.
Although both systems work well, each has its particular drawbacks. In the case of postage meters, when large quantities of mail pieces are processed, each of which receives an indicia stamped thereon, there is considerable wear on the postage meters and they must be replaced frequently. Because of the requirement for strict security, postage meters are expensive devices. Furthermore, because of the need for strict security, a postage meter does not have flexibility in terms of communicating with other devices such as printers, personal computers, inserters and the like. Having such multiple access to the postage meter would provide too great an opportunity for the commitment of fraud.
With regard to permit mail, the major drawback to this system is that frequent inspection is required on the part of the Postal Service. The individual pieces of mail do not have postage imprinted directly thereupon and a system must be established whereby an accounting can be made for all the mail pieces. This is normally accomplished through the use of a manifest statement that states the amount and type of postage being mailed, and the quantity of mail is checked relative to this manifest. Obviously, one of the concerns is that of the mailer in preparing his manifest statement will understate the amount of mail pieces. Also, the Post Office must rely upon an accounting system or the credit worthiness of the mailer to secure payment for the mail.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to establish a system whereby the mail pieces are accompanied by proof of payment of postage that is directly associated with a batch of mail, which system would save the Post office time while providing the flexibility to a mailer that is required under the present business climate.